


Stay

by kangnaegi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Grim Reapers, I don't know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Serial Killers, Tags Are Hard, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangnaegi/pseuds/kangnaegi
Summary: This is just a scene from my fanfic 'Sweet Tales of Revenge' that I couldn't fit anywhere in the plot line, so here it is????





	Stay

There was a multitude of things taking place in the Grim Reaper Realm at once. Chiara's trial, Adela's death and the news of Taekwoon's relationship. They all seemed to be contributing to the strain on the balance between worlds, and with the brand new Head, there was very little insight as to what would happen next. Some would say the entire Realm was doomed, that the limited contact with humans would end up a bad thing. But most people- those with long lasting grudges- believed they were better off completely separated from human beings.   
  
And so, on the morning after Chiara's banishment and certain death, Taekwoon was given the task to eliminate his lover or suffer the same fate as who was once his best friend. And once he was dealt with, his superior would kill his lover in one of the worst ways possible- the extracting of his Life Essence as he knew it.   
  
There was only one way he knew he could get around killing Wonshik, to send him off and to another city, maybe a different country. Anywhere that his superior would be unable to reach him would do the trick.  
  
"It's simple,  _Mister Kim._ " His words were sharp on his tongue, surprised that he could even sound so cold towards the man he loved. "Stay away from me," the sound of his scythe pierced the air as he summoned it, the curved blade cold against Wonshik's skin, "And I will no longer trouble you."  
  
Taekwoon's eyes never left his, soaking in the mix of emotions on the killer's face. It was obvious that he didn't want to leave him behind, not after he had done so much for him. Not after everything they had been through.  
  
"Taek... Taekwoon... What happened to you?"  
  
He forced himself to scoff, just barely missing the notion of a fire lighting itself behind Wonshik's eyes. He pressed the blade harder beneath the man's chin, forcing him to look upwards. It was tantalizing, seeing him like this. Seeing the man who was always so sure of himself and stood firm even when people pushed him down, look afraid, aroused and intrigued all at the same time. It drove him crazy.   
  
Completely ignoring the question and memories of their nights together, Taekwoon spoke again, "Do we have a deal?" On the inside, he was pleading for Wonshik to say yes and leave him behind, otherwise they'd be left at a dangerous stalemate.  _Please, say yes. It's the only way you'll survive._  
  
"No."  _No!?_  
  
Taekwoon groaned internally. In one swift movement, he hooked the curve of his blade and pulled the younger man towards him, noses practically touching at this point. Their breath mixed in a poison gas between them, their gazes unfaltering despite everything going on around them. Softly, the Reaper spoke, brushing his thumb over Wonshik's bottom lip and closing his eyes, "Please. Don't say no. Because I can't kill you... and if I don't... she will."  
  
Wonshik saw this as an opportunity to press his lips against Taekwoon's for a brief moment, fazing the elder. "I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you."  
  
As much as he hated it, he had to admit that he loved hearing those words leave his lips. Just as much as he loved having him by his side, and just as much as he loved the way they became completely different people when they were alone. The feeling of Wonshik squeezing his hand pulled him from his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the man in front of him.   
  
"I..."  _I want to stay here. To hell with the Reapers. To hell with it all. You're the most important thing to me, not that place. That place will never compare to when I'm with you._  
  
The man smiled, stopping Taekwoon from finishing his sentence with another kiss. This time more feverish and needy than before, "My Reaper, I want you to know, that I'll never leave you behind." He whispered against his lips, pulling him close so their chests were now touching, "I love you."  
  
"And I, you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find out who this 'she' is, you'll have to read Sweet Tales of Revenge :)


End file.
